


This One Picture

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Tales from Chaldea [5]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: But what is new, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, I'm just writing what comes to mind, Semiramis is Jealous, Shakespeare is a Little Shit, as in oh look at them they make a good couple, i guess, that kind of jealous, the cute kind of jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Semiramis won't admit it, but she's a bit jealous. (The cute kind of jealous.)
Relationships: Amakusa Shirou Tokisada | Ruler/Semiramis | Assassin of Red
Series: Tales from Chaldea [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626094
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	This One Picture

Romantic endeavours in Chaldea were a strange thing. There were the obvious couples, like Brynhildr and Sigurd, the “less than lovers, more than friends” like Enkidu and Gilgamesh, the “I miss my wedded partner so much” like Ozymandias and Tomoe (and many others). And lastly, there’s the rare “don’t realise how domestic they act around each other” . Case in point, the lovely Queen Semiramis. That particular moment, she doesn’t realise that she’s been tapping her left foot in great impatience, as if she’s being stood up in a very important meeting.

“They sure spend a lot of time together, huh.” she mutters to nobody but herself, but it is a somewhat futile attempt to hide her disdain, for their Master, who happens to walk by, hears her. 

“Were you waiting for Amakusa, Semiramis? I’m afraid the Bible Studies meeting took a bit longer this time. ”

As it was expected, the Assyrian Queen was surprised by her words. “Bible….. Studies?” she finds herself asking. “What is that?”

“Oh, you see,” Master casually replies, “every Sunday morning, Georgios, Amakusa, Martha and Jeanne gather together, share a prayer and a sermon, that sort of thing. They must have a very engaging discussion if they're still at it.”

“And you know that’s how it is because?” she asks again, but neither in suspicion nor accusation, but mere curiosity, both for the delay’s knowledge and the supposed meeting.

“Well, I was going to meet with Georgios, he was working on a photo album and asked me to choose some of my favourites for him.” she explains. “Would you like to see some?” she offers and, having nothing better to do or, perhaps, to take her mind off things, she accepts the offer.

Majority of them show the inhabitants of Chaldea, staff and Heroic Spirits alike, in moments most lighthearted. Some of them are intimate smiles and holding hands. There’s even those that look like they’ve been taken during a combat situation, either in a simulation, or in a fun sparring match.

However, the one that draws her attention is one of  _ him _ , with a young Servant that resembles a bit the Maiden of Orleans. Naturally, her first thought that comes to mind is that this unknown child must have been the fruit of their love. 

Her Master, of course, catches on her lingering and attempts to explain. “Oh right, you weren’t here that Christmas, yeah. It’s a funny thing that happened. See, Jeanne Alter had drunk a youth potion then Lily here manifested. Amakusa is surprisingly good with taking care of the kid Servants.”

_ Wait, Jeanne Alter?! That brute is the one related to this kid?  _ her thoughts seemed to scream at her. Master, meanwhile, had brought forth more pictures of  _ him _ with some of the young Servants like Jack and Nursery Rhyme (and weren’t those two such strange occurrences, even among Servants), “See?” And indeed she saw, perhaps more, or perhaps different than what her Master wanted to tell her. For the way she understood it, a lesser woman than her would jump at the chance of having such a seemingly good man to raise a family together. But she is a Queen from the Age of Gods and such behaviour was, indeed, far beneath her. Such thoughts she may have, while looking through the pictures. She denies that her eyes focus more on the ones  _ he _ is present, to herself.

She doesn’t even realise that Master has been long gone, and taken out of her musing by being approached by someone who wasn’t around before.

“Oh, are these Master’s photographs?” Georgios asks, to nobody in particular. “They’re good, don’t you agree?” he asks.

“Uh, sure.” she replies, not knowing what else she could say.

“You don’t mind if I pick those, right?”

“Go ahead.” she shrugs. “They’re meant for you, aren’t they?” Georgios nods, and gathers up the photographs, then wishes for her good day, and leaves.

Semiramis stays there for a while, but when he decides to leave, she notices a picture of  _ him _ left behind. It’s a simple picture, nothing too special about it. And she’s tempted to keep this picture, nobody will care if she keeps it, right? So she hides it, not noticing how there’s an inscription for her on the back of it, left by none other than  _ him. _

-//-

“Ugh.” Hans groans. “Seriously, Shakespeare? What is all that cliche writing you’re doing again?”

Shakespeare just shrugs. “Why not? Mirth and predictability is what some readers enjoy! Catering to your audience is important!”

“Writing what you want is what’s important! If you write what others want of you, you lose yourself!” Hans argues. “And if Semiramis finds you wrote this, she’ll murder you!”

“Eh, won’t be the first time!” Shakespeare replies, not taking it seriously, and goes his way.


End file.
